Playing Along for Papa
by SlayerBVC
Summary: Chowder and Panini's new friendship is put to the test when Panini's Dad comes to Marzipan. One problem though, Panini has been telling him that Chowder is actually her boyfriend. Now Chowder has to act the part, or suffer the wrath of her dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Playing Along for Papa**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a fairly routine Thursday at Ms. Endive's Tasteful Foods, Panini had just finished her desert when a knock came on her bedroom door. "Yes, Ms. Endive." Panini said.

"Phone for you Panini dear." Endive said

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Your father." Panini's face lit up as she sprinted downstairs and picked up the phone. It had been two years since she had last seen her parents in person, but she loved it when one of them called.

"Hi daddy." she said into the phone.

"Hey, how's my little Nini-kins doing?" Her dad Filone* said to her.

"I'm doing great. So dad if you don't my asking, why'd you call?" Panini asked, being able to tell that Filone had something he wanted to say.

"What if I told you that I was coming to visit on Saturday?" he said. Panini squealed in excitement on the other end of the phone. "See you and your boyfriend on Saturday sweetie." he said.

"Love you." Panini said.

"Love you too Nini-kins." and they both hung up the phone. The instant she hung up the phone, it quickly dawned on Panini that she hadn't told either of her parents about what happened three weeks ago. She'd been going on for several months about how Chowder was her boyfriend, when in reality they'd only just recently become best friends.

"Oh no, that's not good." she said to herself as she went back to her room. Panini only told Ms. Endive about her dad coming to visit in two days. She would have to tell Chowder about her dilemma tomorrow, and ask a favor of him. Because if her daddy saw that Chowder was avoiding her romantic advances, Filone's legendary temper might resurface, and it could end badly for her num nums. She threw on her nightgown and went to sleep, wondering what Chowder was up to right now.

The next day Panini went out to the farmer's market. She checked her watch as she waited in front of Gazpacho's. She had told him about her problem, and not surprisingly Gazpacho could not relate.

"Not really sure what to tell you kid, mother refused to let me leave the house until I was thirty, and she rejected every girl I went out with afterward."

But eventually Chowder and Mung showed up right on time, quarter of Noon. "Hi Chowder." Panini said to him. "Oh hi Nini." Chowder said, but he quickly noticed the anxious look on her face. "Okay what do you want to tell me."

"Good news or bad news first?" she asked.

"Let's go with the good news first." he said.

"My dad's coming to Marzipan tomorrow." she said.

"Hey neat, so what's the bad news." Chowder asked.

"I kind of forgot to tell him that you're not really my boyfriend." Panini said guiltily.

"Pink cat/bunny/bear girl say what?" he said in shock. "You had three weeks, how did you not tell your dad that we're only best friends?"

"That's not important num nums. I need you to do a favor for me, please act like my boyfriend tomorrow. I know I agreed to stop my obsession with you. But if you don't, my daddy will lose his temper, and will hurt you bad, I don't want you to get hurt Chowder." Panini asked of him.

Chowder was in between a rock and a hard place. The only thing he knew about Nini's dad was that he was a champion weightlifter, and was as Nini had once described him 'Stronger than three of Shnitzel', so he had more than enough strength to hurt him. But he'd only have to play along for a day, and after that he likely wouldn't have to worry about this mess again.

"Okay I'll do it. I'll be your TEMPORARY boyfriend." he said.

* * *

**Author's Note**

1.) For those who haven't looked at my profile page, here's a brief bio for Panini's dad, Filone. My first OC yay!

**-Filone: **Panini's dad, a peach-colored cabearit. He is a five-time champion weightlifter, is about 5 ½ feet taller than his daughter, and is very protective of her. He has also been known to lose his temper around anyone who makes Panini upset. **Name Origin: **A classic everyday Italian yeast bread, with a texture and crumb similar to the French baguette.

* * *

Not much to say at the moment. With all that had been happening in the last few weeks can you really blame Nini for forgetting?

* * *

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Playing Along for Papa**

**Chapter 2**

Panini was thrilled that Chowder had agreed to play along tomorrow. "Thank you so much Chowder." she almost kissed him but Chowder managed to duck and get behind her.

"Nini, save it for tomorrow, otherwise I might change my mind." he said, trying to get her focus off of her romance with him.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Panini said sheepishly.

"So what do you need me to act like tomorrow? I don't know how to be a fake boyfriend." he asked.

"Well just the usual. Be nice to me, treat me a little more than your best friend, and above all don't act like the old me. Oh and acting like we've been friends longer than three weeks will also help." she suggested.

"Okay got it." Chowder said. "See you and your dad tomorrow."

"Yep, see you num nums!" she said heading back to Ms. Endive's. "Yes, maybe this will turn out alright after all."

"What did I just get myself into." Chowder said to himself as he headed back to the catering company with Mung.

"You do know who Panini's father is, don't you Chowder?" Mung asked his apprentice. Chowder shook his head 'no' "Oh, I thought you knew that Filone Roquefort* was her father." Chowder stopped dead in his tracks and dropped the bag he was holding. He had only seen the champion weightlifter twice on TV as a little kid, both times retaining his title as world's strongest man. The only thing he could remember was how scared he got looking at the nearly eight foot tall cabearit. And he was Nini's dad?!

Chowder didn't eat anything for the rest of the day, mostly out of the sheer terror now in his body. 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.' he kept saying to himself, as he clutched his legs in a fetal position on his bed. Mung eventually knocked on his door. Chowder screamed and hid under his bed.

"Um...Chowder, there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it?!" he screamed out.

"Your mom." Chowder shelved his terrified emotions for the moment, and went down to the lobby to pick up the phone. With all that was going on in his head right now, a conversation with his mom, Ribollita* would do him a load of good. "Hi mom." he said into the phone.

"How's my big boy Chowdy doing?" she asked her son.

"Actually not so good." he said glumly.

"Oh really? What's wrong baby?" Ribollita asked. Chowder spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to her what had happened that day, and he was feeling right now.

"So what should I do mom?" Chowder asked.

"I think you need to help out your best friend, and it is only for a day. Panini sounds like a very nice girl, I can't wait to meet her when your dad and I come to visit tomorrow-" Chowder was about ready to scream 'No!' "-night." Ribollita finished. Chowder quietly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks mommy, good night."

"Good night Chowdy, sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow." Chowder felt a lot better after having that conversation with his mom. And he knew that both of his parents were coming to Marzipan tomorrow night, and they'd be able to meet Nini.

"Alright world, I'm ready for you tomorrow, so bring it." he said as he fell back into his bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

1.) You may recognize the last names of Chowder and Panini's parents from PixiDreads' fic, 'A Love Like This.'

2.) I have the bios for Chowder's parents listed below. Both are my OCs.

**-Ribollita Fasolada:** Chowder's mom, a pink cabearit. Ribollita grew up in the quiet of the country before moving to Marzipan City. It was while she was living in Marzipan that she met and fell in love with her husband. She loves her son, and considers him to be the greatest thing that ever happened to her. She is six inches shorter than her husband. **Name Origin: **a famous Tuscan soup whose name literally means "reboiled". It was originally made by reheating (i.e. reboiling) the leftover minestrone or vegetable soup from the previous day.

**-Ramen Fasolada: **Chowder's dad, a mint green cabearit. Ramen Fasolada is currently one of the ten best chefs in the world, and is the reason behind his son's desire to become a chef. Unknown to his son, Ramen is also a former apprentice of a certain chef Mung Daal. He is four feet taller than his son. **Name Origin: **A Japanese noodle dish that originated in China, and is often served in a fish or meat broth.

* * *

So yay! We hear Chowder's mom for the first time. But boy did Chowder sound scared when he found out who Nini's dad was.

* * *

**Note: **I've been considering having Nini be the ultimate Ramen Fasolada fangirl. That would be funny and so like Panini; imagine her learning that her crush is also her idol's son.

* * *

Haven't forgotten about Pop Goes Panini, I'm just writing these chapters as they come along.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
